Boom
by TheChiaPetOverlLord
Summary: Sebastian is a sexy demon. Ciel knows this. Fireworks go 'Boom'. Grell also goes, "Boom." (I didn't write this. My awesome, beautiful, Feliciano Vargas to my Ludwig Beilshmidt wrote this).


"So, why are we here again?"

Ciel turned with a face that made him look like he smelled something awful. His nose was scrunched up, his eyes had these deep crinkles in them, and his lips formed a pout that showed his perfect teeth, every one of them.

"Why is your face so ugly?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel made another face at Sebastian.

They were sitting on a blanket in the middle of a field. Sebastian was embracing the spirit of the event in a casual t-shirt and shorts. He let his bulging muscles show with how sexily tight his t-shirt was, and, Ciel hated to admit it, but Ciel drooled a bit when he first saw it.

As for Ciel, he had on his usual proper attire, with a top hat to match. He had a cup of Earl Grey in his hands, and as he sipped it, instead of properly raising his pinky, he let Sebastian see his middle finger instead.

It was just the two of them to, for some reason, see fireworks while they were in America. Sebastian thought it would lighten the mood a little for his young master. Ciel thought Sebastian was a douche-nozzle doodoo head for making him go. He just didn't get the appeal. There were bugs everywhere, it was crowded, loud, and they would have to walk a long way back to their carriage. It sucked.

"This sucks." Ciel muttered to himself.

"Balls?" Grell asked, suddenly appearing behind them with a funnel cake.

Ciel's cheeks turned pink at this, for he didn't mean for anyone to hear the remark, much less turn it into a dirty innuendo.

The fireworks then started. Ciel was especially annoyed when Grell kept saying "boom" when he thought a firework would make a sound.

"Boom," Grell said, right before the firework went boom boom.

At the end of the night, Grell left because he tried to make out with Bassy and have sex with him in a porter potty. Sebastian then told him to leave. Grell stole their only carriage because being rejected turns him into a lovable dickwad.

"Well, now how are we supposed to get home?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian turned to him and gave him a sly smile.

"I have ways young master."

Sebastian did have ways. That's how Ciel and Sebastian found each other the next morning by the side of a country road, trying to hitchhike to New York, where Ciel had to be in a few hours to meet with manufacturers of toys for his company.

"We're never going to get to New York. Why couldn't you have just done the nasty with Grell?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian turned around at that.

Ciel was then immediately in the woods, pinned up against a tree by Sebastian.

"Because I want you," Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

It was true that Ciel did have a bit of a crush on the pedo-demon, but doing it in the midst of hitchhiking in the American wilderness wasn't his style.

"Look, I want you, but not here." He told the older demon.

Sebastian then pulled away and then calmly shrugged the rejection off of his sexy-self.

"It's okay," he said with his sexy voice of ultimate sexiness.

"Sexy." Ciel let this slip out of his lips with that prepubescent voice of his.

So, they ended up calling Grell. Sebastian apologized and agreed to a hand job (he would only upgrade to a BJ if Grell bought him a lobster).

So, Grell bought him a lobster.

The night after, Sebastian snuck into Ciel's room.

Sebastian slowly approached his master and kissed him on the cheek to wake him. Instead of being the peaceful angel Ciel would never be, Sebastian was surprised to find the annoying little bitch that was Alois.

"WHY ARE YOU IN CIEL'S BED?" Sebastian screamed at the annoying young man before him.

"He let me sleep here because he planned to sneak into your room tonight." Alois sleepily replied.

Thirty minutes later, Sebastian found himself in Ciel's room. It took that long because the mansion was freakin' huge and Sebastian was a tired little demon.

Sebastian lied down next to the, then, sleeping Ciel.

They fell asleep together. Their hearts were the only sound in the room. Their hearts went 'boom'.

...or maybe that was just Grell outside the door being the, now firework obsessed, lunatic he is.

...Gosh he's a beautiful man.


End file.
